Technicolor
by EternusX229
Summary: Fuji's a little bad boy, and he's looking for a good time. But what he finds is more than he expected. I don't own the POT series only konomi-sensei does.


The place filled with the noise of music. Lights of every color showed everywhere, from the dance floor to ceiling. The laughter and chatter of the large amounts of people everywhere, scattered from one end to the other; people looking for a good time, people looking for a new life, new business or a little fun. Amongst the large group of scattered humans with different objectives were two guys dressed in their "club" clothing. One of them had a pair of well fitted black jeans, a white V-neck that showed his chest well, and a black dress vest over it, with a scarf around his waist that hung loosely making the ends drag along each time he walked; to top it off an all-black fedora. His partner in crime wore a red blazer with a regular black shirt underneath and a pair of black slacks. His wrist filled with little rubber bands and such.

They came here every weekend, one in search for whatever the wind threw in his direction, the other just to make sure his friend didn't do something reckless.

"What is it today?" the red haired asked his friend as he fixed his blazer. The other fixed his fedora looking around for fresh meat or in search of someone with a new product.

"Still looking." He said grabbing his drink of what could be the best long island iced tea he's had in a while. "Every weekend it's always a fresh batch of people. The possibilities are endless. It's like picking one type of sushi over the next." The red haired guy laughed and turned to look at the people dancing on the dance floor and took a big gulp from his glass of the same drink. The guy next to him took off his fedora to run his fingers through his honey brown hair and looked at his friend, "What do you think, Eiji?"

The red haired known as Eiji, sighed and laughed feeling the effects of the alcohol, "I think you're right, Fuji." He said and patted his friend Fuji on the shoulder and nodded up to a direction to the other side of the club to the opposite bar. The bar they were at had a blue light above it and the opposite one had a red light above it. "Guy's been staring at you for a while." Fuji looked to the direction he was signaling and sure enough there was a guy in a suit looking at him while drinking whatever it was he was drinking. Fuji scanned him; he had nice facial features, very masculine. His suit could be because he just came out of work. Fuji looked at his hair and erased the fact that he probably came from work, his hair was too messy for a business environment, somehow it suit him; and he had glasses, which can only mean he was utterly blind or well utterly blind. He scoffed and turned around to down his drink. Slamming the glass onto the bar and grabbing a few lemons from the bartender to have a great bitter taste. The bartender only stared at him in disbelief.

Eiji raised his hand at the bartender and shook his head, "Sorry about that Oishi, he must be having a bad day." Eiji looked at Fuji who kept looking at the guy at the other bar. Fuji was becoming irritated. He dug into his pocket and took out a small bag and a straw.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Fuji said as he looked at Eiji. Eiji only nodded and kept talking to the bartender. Fuji walked into the bathroom and went into a stall; locking it he opened the side table. The club knew people did drugs, so their stalls were very convenient. He threw some power onto the table and took out a card to make it into a line and position his straw over one end of the line, lowered his face so that his nostril was over the other end of the straw. He snorted the line and flicked his thumb on his nose, trying to get every single particle. He took out the same small plastic bag and took out a small key, digging it into the bag to get some on the key and brought it to his nose snorting the powder on the key. He kept sniffing until he felt the drug going down his throat. He smiled and closed his eyes to hear the beating of the music that resounded in the bathroom and felt his blood running faster. He felt his fingertips becoming colder and he felt all the stress off his shoulders. Nothing mattered anymore, he bought the key he had just used and licked tip and felt his tongue becoming numb. He chuckled and closed the little table and walked out of the stall. He left the bathroom and looked to his left where a hooded man was standing, nodding his head to the techno. _'A dealer. Ha, that'll come in handy.' _

"What you selling?" he asked raising his voice over the music. The guy looked at him up and down, chuckling the guy took his hands out of his pockets.

"For you, anything." Fuji chuckled and felt flattered, here, guys always hit on him and he didn't mind at all. Guys or girls, it was all the same if they made him feel good right?

"Yeah? Alright, you got some X?" Fuji asked raising his voice. The dealer dug into his pockets. Fuji felt his night becoming better by the minute. His blood was boiling, on fire even. He wanted to dance and the alcohol along with the drug he had just snorted was mixing beautifully together. The dealer took out 5 bags, all containing different kinds of X with different kinds of colors. Each baggie came with about four of the same pills.

"Top quality shit right here, whichever one you pick, guaranteed a good fucking high." Fuji looked at all five baggies and didn't know which one to choose.

"Which one you recommend?" Fuji asked digging into his pocket. The dealer looked at him one more time and laughed as he handed him one baggie with blue colored pills.

"These my friend. That right there, cause your so cute and interested in what I have I'll give you it for 100." Fuji smiled and handed him the buck. The guy smiled and shook his hand. "Nice doing business with you. Hope to see you soon cutie." Fuji smiled and waved at the dealer. After having his back turned to the guy and walked to the bar he took out two pills and stashed the baggie in his pocket.

"Eiji here." Fuji gave him a pill and asked the bartender for another drink. Eiji looked at it and smiled and asked for another drink as well. "Hope they work." Fuji said as he took hold of his drink and waited for Eiji to get his drink too. Both popping the pill at the same time they gulped it down with three big gulps from their drinks and sighed contently.

"Even if it did, not even a damn tranquilizer dart could take you out. Your drug and alcohol tolerance is fucking insane." Fuji shrugged and laughed and he threw his head back and closed his eyes. Fuji looked to the opposite bar and realized the guy had left. Upset he downed his drink and began to feel everything mesh together.

"Lets dance, Eiji." Fuji grabbed Eiji by the wrist and dragged him to the dance floor. Fuji began to sway his hips to the beat of the music and let his eyes close, and blindly let the music guide him. Looking up at the lights of the club and enjoying the colors, he smiled. Eiji got behind him and grinded him from behind. Fuji moved his hips against Eiji and let his head rest on Eiji's shoulder, enjoying the way their bodies moved together. Raising his hand to the back of Eiji's head and holding him closer, they continued to grind against each other. People began trying to break them apart and they let it happen. Eiji began dancing with his boyfriend who was the bartender, who also just got off work. Fuji smiled and let them dance.

Wanting to light up a cigarette, he informed Eiji he was stepping out and Eiji only nodded. When he stepped outside he took out a cigarette and placed it in between his lips and looked for his lighter. He growled when he realized Eiji had it and was about to go in when-

"Need a lighter?" he heard someone ask. They had such a sexy voice too. Fuji turned around and came face to face with the same guy who was staring at him from the other bar. He felt his heart skip a beat as he came to the realization that this guy was fucking hot, even hotter without his suit jacket. Fuji nodded and walked to the guy who was leaning against the building. The guy took out his lighter and flicked it open and lit him up.

"Thanks." Fuji fixed his fedora out of nervousness and took a pull and exhaled the smoke from his nose.

"You're even more better looking face to face." Fuji choked on some of the smoke he inhaled which made the tall guy next to him pat him on his back and chuckle. "Are you okay?" Fuji moved away and shook his head as it pounded with each cough.

"I'm fine." He snapped back with a blush creeping to his face. "Anyway, what did you just say?" Fuji asked again. The guy next to him repeated himself again and looked at Fuji directly in his eyes this time. '_This guy has no shame. He's really damn hot though.'_ He took another long pull from his cigarette and leaned against the wall as he felt everything he had just consumed mix together._ 'That pill was definitely worth it.'_ Feeling his whole entire body burning with want and the adrenaline rush of everything, he turned to the guy next to him who stood quiet.

"What your name?" Fuji asked feeling his head becoming fully aware of his surroundings. The guy flicked his cigarette and stepped in front of him; placed a hand next to his head and leaned down to kiss him. Tasting the aftertaste of his cigarette and the taste of alcohol, he groaned into the kiss feeling his whole body hotter than usual. _'The pill is working'_ he thought as he played with the other guy's tongue and placed his hand on his shoulder. The other guy ran his hand into his shirt and ran his cold fingers over his sensitive nipple. Fuji let out a moan and heard the other guy chuckle and he licked down his neck. _'Everywhere he touches, feels like fire. It feels too good.' _Knowing that the drugs were working his body he became more and more aroused as they guy on top of him touched him. He couldn't help it, he wanted this guy. The guy nipped his earlobe and huskily whispered into it.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." He heard the guy whisper into his ear and he moaned at the sound his voice dripped in _'Even his name is fucking hot'_. Hearing the sound of beats getting louder he pushed, Tezuka, away. The guy looked at him and tried to kiss Fuji again, but he moved towards the door.

"Let's dance, Tezuka." The bespectacled tall man looked at him and smiled with a nod. Once they were back inside the club filled with rave lights and people laughing and dancing, Fuji started moving his body to the music making the scarf around his waist dance with him. Tezuka placed his hands on Fuji's waist and moved his hips to Fuji's pace. Fuji threw his head back and wrapped his arms around the tall man's neck and grinded his hips more into Tezuka's. He heard the man groan and he did it again. Chuckling at the sound the man was emitting Fuji brought him closer to his lips and bit his lower lip and pulled away to pull on it with his teeth. Tezuka moaned and began occupying himself with the others neck without losing his rhythm with Fuji's hips.

Fuji ran his fingers through the messy brown hair and tugged on it hard. He heard Tezuka let out another groan and smiled. He dug into his pocket and fished out a pill and placed it in his mouth and let it rest on his tongue. He pulled Tezuka away from his neck and Tezuka looked at him. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue with the pill on it. Tezuka smiled and kissed Fuji, Tezuka's tongue looking for the pill in Fuji's mouth and Fuji pushed the pill with his tongue into the other's mouth. Swallowing it as they kissed, Tezuka grinded his hips more desperately against Fuji's. They pulled away for air and let their foreheads touch each other. "What's your name?" Tezuka asked raising his voice over the music. Fuji smiled and kept dancing.

"Fuji Syuusuke." Tezuka nodded and held onto Fuji's hand and dragged him to the bar with the Red light above it. "I like the other bar." Fuji said as he sat down on a stool.

"This bar has all the good hard liquor. Bartender," Tezuka explained and called the bartender over, "Two hard Screwdrivers." Fuji looked at Tezuka wide eyed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to remember all the small details later.

"Fuji!" they both turned their heads and looked in the direction the voice came from. "Ohhh, you've got yourself a good one this time. Let's hope you don't forget him" Eiji came up to them hand in hand with Oishi. Oishi chuckled nervously trying to find a way to apologize for his drunken partner. "Will you, you be okay?" Eiji asked stuttering. Fuji looked at Tezuka from the corner of his eye, hoping he didn't get the wrong idea. Fuji nodded, hoping he would be. He did have money just in case too, when didn't he. And he was 25 years old; he was big enough to take care of himself. "Alright cause, I'm sooo leaving with Oooishii." Eiji laughed and kissed Oishi. Fuji looked at them and felt a little jealous at them both. He never had a stable relationship. He looked away and figured he needed another line.

"Alright, call me when you get home. Oh and Oishi, here." Fuji handed him the baggie with one pill left in it. Oishi smiled and thanked them as they walked off.

Fuji turned around to the bar and gulped down the whole drink, ignoring the burning feeling his throat and sighed when he finished. He burped and looked at Tezuka who was staring at him in shock. He patted him on the shoulder, "I'm going to the bathroom. If you want to come with me for something more, you can." Fuji walked off to the bathroom and soon saw Tezuka right behind him. '_Where did this guy put his Suit jacket?'_ Fuji thought as he opened the bathroom door and groaned in disgust as he saw throw up in one stall. "That's just fucking gross" Fuji walked to the end stall and entered with Tezuka.

"I'm pretty sure we're not gonna do it here." Tezuka said slurring a few of his words. Fuji chuckled at his straight forward response and his already tipsy state. Fuji took out his baggie and realized he only had about 3 lines left. He sighed and shook his head, opened the side table and dumped all the powder on it. He pulled out his card and divided the powder up into three lines, cutting the third one in half. Fuji gave Tezuka his straw and Tezuka snorted one line and gave the straw back to Fuji.

"What about the other line?" Fuji stuck out the straw to Tezuka again but he shook his head and kept sniffing for every particle. Tezuka licked his index finger and placed it over the half line and pressed it onto his finger. He brought it to his lips and spread it on his gums. '_Hmm, he's no amateur.'_ Fuji thought as he smiled at Tezuka. Tezuka licked his finger and tried to clean the table of every particle as well. Fuji snorted both lines and pressed the other nostril and kept sniffing. He felt it go down his throat and he felt much better. Tezuka kissed the honey brown haired guy with his tongue and Fuji moaned feeling Tezuka's tongue contain some powder and felt it flicking all over his mouth, numbing it. Fuji moaned again as he pinned him to the stall door. Enjoying the rush of the Alcohol, Drug and Pill running through his body and now the feeling of Want. Bucking his hips against Tezuka's, both of them moaning because of the friction they both began to create. Feeling his body incinerate to the others warmth and hard length through the other's slacks, Fuji threw his head back against the door making a thud like sound.

"Come over."

"Wha-?" Fuji moaned when he felt Tezuka's hand slip through his pants and past his boxers to grab his cock. Tezuka stroked the member in his hand and licked up Fuji's neck, feeling the drug kicking in.

"Come over, to my place." He heard Tezuka moan into his ear. Fuji moaned upon hearing this and pulled Tezuka's big hand out of his pants and nodded.

"O-Okay." Fuji said trying to control his breathing. Fuji looked at the man in front of him who tried to hide his effects of the drug. Fuji chuckled and looked directly into the bespectacled man with hazy blue eyes. "Show me the way, Tezuka-San." Fuji said opening the bathroom stall for Tezuka with his head bowed down. They stepped into the club again and Fuji danced his way through. Tezuka grabbed one last drink and drank it as he saw Fuji dance with a few people on the dance floor. Tezuka scanned Fuji's body as he danced and assumed this guy had had sex with one too many people for him to move that well.

Feeling somewhat degrading for picking someone like him up, he considered slipping out of the club without him and call it a day. Tezuka looked at the guy on the dance floor again and realized he had his arms around some other guy's neck and was grinding his hips against them too. _'See, too good to be true.'_ Tezuka thought bringing the glass to his lips but stopping midway as he saw the guy dancing with Fuji run his hand up his thigh. Feeling every nerve in his body erupt from pleasure to anger he put his glass down and kept looking at the guy dancing with Fuji. Fuji had rested his head on the others shoulder and moved his hips with the hooded guy who looked like a hoodlum. _'Does he fuck everyone on the damn dance floor?'_ just then Tezuka remembered what Fuji's friend had said earlier;

_You've got yourself a good one this time. Let's hope you don't forget him._

Tezuka felt himself becoming angry and sad at the same time. He looked at Fuji and saw him speaking into the hooded guy's ear while smiling. The guy slipped something into Fuji's pocket and Fuji handed him money. About ten minutes had passed and Fuji came back to Tezuka smiling and grabbed his drink, chugging it down. Fuji wrapped his arms around the tall man and whispered into his ear, "Let's get out of here, Kunimitsu." Tezuka tensed up at the use of his given name and walked out with Fuji behind him to a black car out front. They got in the backseat and Tezuka told the driver to drive to his house. Having a black tinted window cover the driver from the backseat, Fuji got on Tezuka's lap and grinded his hips with Tezuka's. He couldn't help but moan at the sensation being created against his hips and cursed his body for betraying him. Tezuka kissed the man on top of him and felt his tongue becoming numb. _When did he do that? _

"Fuji.." Tezuka moaned as Fuji unbuttoned his pants and let his cock out. Fuji laid his body down in the seats next to them and lowered his head down to taste Tezuka. Panting into his hand, Tezuka ran his fingers into Fuji's honey brown hair. "You're…too good at it." Tezuka breathed out. Fuji licked up the shaft and then back down, rubbing the head with his thumb. "A-any more…and I-I won't last long." Fuji chuckled as he engulfed it, bobbing his head up and down. Tezuka bucked his hips into Fuji's mouth, close to his limit. Fuji took him out of his mouth and stroked it as he sat up to kiss the panting man before him.

"If that's the case, we should save the best part for later, don't you think?" Fuji whispered against Tezuka's lips, still stroking his member slowly. Torturing him with every stroke, Tezuka heard his driver announce that they had arrived and Fuji stuffed him back into his pants with a smile plastered on his face.

They stumbled out of the car and Fuji looked at where they were. "Whoaaaaa!" he looked up at the tall building that was like a skyscraper and felt Tezuka grab his hand, dragging him to the elevator, Tezuka pressed a star shaped button and the elevator doors closed with a ding. Tezuka brought the others chin up and kissed him, tilting his fedora back. Fuji groaned and held onto Tezuka tightly. Breaking away from the kiss, Tezuka looked at Fuji who was against his chest scared.

"Wha-Whats wrong?" he asked concerned, trying to not slur his words and trying to adjust his vision by shaking his head.

"It…It feels like the elevator is spinning." Fuji clenched his eyes shut as he felt the elevator come to a halt. He yelped and held Tezuka closer that before. He heard Tezuka laugh and felt him dragging him out of the elevator.

"Let me fix that then" Fuji felt against his ear, he shuddered when he felt Tezuka's breath against his neck. Tezuka flipped a switch and walked to his fridge. "Welcome to my house." He stumbled and held onto the counter of the kitchen while laughing. Fuji looked up and his jaw fell. '_Is this the…penthouse suite?'_ Fuji thought as he saw the spacious luxurious suite he had just stepped into.

"Is this…really your house?" Tezuka grabbed a bottle of vodka from the freezer and chugged it as he walked to Fuji. He tilted Fuji's chin up again and brought Fuji's lips to his own. Fuji swallowed the vodka Tezuka had passed him and giggled at the motion. Fuji grabbed the bottle and Tezuka carried him bridal style to his master bedroom. Laughing and drinking at the same time, Fuji was placed on the huge bed in the middle of the room and Tezuka stood at the end, taking off Fuji's shoes. Once he did, he toed off his own and climbed onto the bed; getting on top of Fuji who kept drinking out of the bottle. Fuji caressed Tezuka's cheek with his free hand and kissed him, giving him some vodka as well. Tezuka moaned into the kiss and grabbed the bottle from Fuji to take a large gulp.

Fuji dug into his pocket and took out a baggie that contained powder. He shook the baggie as if to ask if Tezuka wanted some. Tezuka pulled away from the bottle and placed it on the floor and smiled. Fuji took out keys and fished out the smallest key. Tezuka looked at Fuji the whole time, thinking how he got it and then remembered the guy he was dancing with who slipped something into his pocket. Feeling his blood boiling at just thinking how close they were, he clenched his fist. Fuji sniffed two keys and gave the baggie and key to Tezuka. Tezuka sniffed one key and licked the tip of his Pinkie and stuck it in the baggie, bringing the powdered covered pinkie to his lips, he wrapped his tongue around it and licked off all the powder. '_I can't no more.'_ He thought grabbing Fuji and kissing him violently.

Fuji moaned feeling his tongue getting numb and groaned as Tezuka roughly laid him down on the bed. His whole body reacting to every single touch of Tezuka's, every single kiss and lick; Fuji tried to pull away from Tezuka but his body was too heavy. Tezuka felt angry, felt like hitting someone, his body was acting different than before, was it the drugs? "Te-Tezuka…" Fuji moved his head away from his lips. "Tezuka" he said more loud and stern. Tezuka pulled away and looked into those Azure eyes he hadn't noticed he had until now. His blood still boiling with anger, fingertips cold from it; he kissed Fuji's neck biting him every now and then.

Hearing Fuji moan out of pleasure, he smiled against his milky skin. "Where?" he whispered enough for Fuji to hear him. Fuji gasped feeling Tezuka's cold fingertips work their way up his stomach.

"What?" Fuji managed to breathe out before Tezuka ran a cold finger over his hard nipple. Tezuka looked over Fuji's chest and licked his collarbone and then ran his tongue down Fuji's exposed chest from the V-neck. Biting the collar of the shirt he moved it lower to have access to Fuji's nipples without lifting the shirt. Chuckling, he licked a perky pink nipple with the tip of his tongue. Fuji slightly arched his back, feeling every ministration the one on top of him made run to his groin.

"Where did he touch you?" Tezuka whispered as he moved to the other one, still toying with the wet nipple he had let go of. Fuji groaned and bucked his hips unconsciously.

"He didn't." Fuji moaned out. Tezuka lightly bit the nipple in his mouth and got up to look at Fuji.

"That is a damn lie!" He raised his voice and kissed the blushing man under him. Fuji moaned into the kiss feeling Tezuka grind his hips against his. "I know he touched you" Tezuka grinded their hips a bit faster, enjoying the friction and the pleasure.

"Just fuck me already." Fuji moaned out not being able to bear the torture anymore. Tezuka chuckled amused at his own doing and removed his own shirt. Fuji sat up and desperately took off his own as well. Not once thinking he would want this so badly, he felt his insides squirming, wanting to be pleased and satisfied. "And if you must know, he only touched my thigh. That's it!" Fuji yelled furiously. Tezuka pinned his arms over his head and held his wrists tightly, getting close to his face. "What are you gonna do? Punish me?" Fuji chuckled at the last part. Tezuka smirked and flipped Fuji around kept his grip on Fuji's wrists. Lowering himself to his ear licking his earlobe.

"That's exactly, what I'm going to do." Fuji moaned feeling Tezuka's other hand slip into his boxers and stroke his hard member. He heard Tezuka chuckle against his shoulder, "You're so hard, Syuusuke, right?" Fuji slowly nodded his head while bucking his member into Tezuka's hand. "You're already wet too." Fuji moaned feeling Tezuka's thumb rub over his slit; his face completely red, full of embarrassment. He's never had sex with anyone like this before. It was always just a night; they would fuck and departed as strangers the next words exchanged. Fuji gasped feeling Tezuka removing his pants. Feeling Tezuka leave little kisses down his spine as he went lower and lower, Fuji clenched the sheets under his fingers when he felt Tezuka run his tongue down his cheek. He felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him, he tried flipping over but Tezuka held him down.

"That-that's not a place-" Fuji moaned out loud feeling Tezuka's tongue at his entrance, licking and running it everywhere around it. "S-stop…" Fuji pleaded. Tezuka sat up and turned Fuji over, slowly sliding one finger into his entrance. Fuji groaned and closed his eyes.

"I guess no one has done that to you." He heard Tezuka whisper as he slowly slid in another finger making him arch his back.

Panting he opened his eyes "O-of course not! Why would they?" Fuji tried to raise his voice but Tezuka's other hand was stroking his member, making it impossible to think straight.

"Didn't it feel good?" Tezuka stroked harder and lowered himself to bite a nipple. Fuji couldn't lie, it did feel good. So good it made his head spin. Having not heard a response Tezuka slid in a third finger. "Should I do it again?" Fuji groaned and felt himself on the edge at the lust dripping from Tezuka. He felt all three of the fingers pulling out and whimpered at the motion. Tezuka lowered himself and placed his arm under Fuji's leg bringing him closer and ran his tongue over his entrance again. Fuji moaned louder and gripped the bed sheets till his knuckles turned white. Tezuka looked up and saw Fuji's member twitching. He smirked and slowly stuck his tongue into his entrance and moved as much as he could. Fuji moaned and his whole vision turned white. Tezuka took off his slacks and stroked himself a few times before entering Fuji.

Fuji moaned into Tezuka's shoulder and wrapped his legs around him, loving how deep Tezuka was in him, he bucked his hips into Tezuka. Tezuka groaned and began moving faster. Fuji clawed Tezuka's back and moved his hips to Tezuka's rhythm. Fuji felt Tezuka's lips on his and laced his fingers into the messy brown hair, feeling his heart skip a beat, Fuji moaned into the kiss as he fought Tezuka's tongue for dominance. Breaking away, Fuji smiled and looked into Tezuka's dark brown eyes and ran his thumb over his lips. Tezuka leaned into the touch and ran his hand down Fuji's stomach to stroke Fuji's still erect member. Fuji let his eyes close and moaned into Tezuka's shoulder, Tezuka increased his pace and aimed for Fuji's prostate. Fuji's cried out as Tezuka hit his prostate. Fuji kissed Tezuka hungrily wanting more of Tezuka's love. Fuji moaned, close to his release. "Tezuka…I'm going to..." Fuji moaned out as Tezuka hit his prostate again.

"Kunimitsu. It's Kunimitsu" Tezuka groaned getting close as well.

"Te.. Mmnn .. Kuni…ahh…Mmitsu…" Fuji moaned and came into Tezuka's hand along with their stomachs. Tezuka groaned and came inside Fuji after a few more thrusts. Falling on to the bed tired and exhausted, Fuji panted and breathed heavily. Feeling weight on top of him he wrapped his arms around Tezuka who was breathing just as hard. Fuji felt his eyes slowly closing and suddenly felt Tezuka pull out of him. Fuji chuckled as Tezuka kissed his forehead and wrapped him in his arms. Fuji smiled and snuggled next to Tezuka, slowly falling into a deep slumber. Deep down inside Fuji felt he had just stepped into an open door full of new possibilities. Somewhere he felt that his love life started with Tezuka and he wanted it to stay that way. He wanted the man he had just been with to love him. He smiled in his sleep and held Tezuka. Tezuka looked down at the sleeping man in his arms.

"Stay with me." Fuji mumbled out. Tezuka held him tighter and smiled, '_I will'_ Tezuka thought, falling fast asleep together in each other's arms.


End file.
